


Musical Magic

by Strongindependentcheesecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake
Summary: Draco overhears Hermione in the hall and is intrigued. One shot. I do not own any of the music or characters. Originally posted to my wattpad @writingkathryn





	Musical Magic

"Rock and roll ain't noise pollution..." A 16 year old Draco Malfoy heard a feminine voice singing while patrolling Hogwarts as part if his prefect's duties. He kept listening, and didn't recognize the song. He did however recognize the voice. He found her and walked about 20 feet behind her.

"Oi Granger! Don't even have the decency to sing a song by a witch, you have to go back to your muddy roots?" The witch wheeled around to look at him in shock.

"Well Malfoy, I can't help it if I'm more into Twisted Sister than the Weird Sisters. Muggles simply have better taste." He sneered in disgust.

"You would think that, filth." He waited for the girl to recoil at the insult, sob, anything really. Instead she just murmured a spell Draco didn't know and a song flooded through the corridor. He suspected that it was the middle of a song, as it made no sense to start a song in such a way.

"Dying ain't much of a living, when you're living on the run. Dying ain't much of a living for the young...." Draco was struck with the meaning behind the words. He couldn't stand to listen to muggle music, but he couldn't help but be entranced by the song, by the way it related to him.

......

"Granger." Hermione was walking to arithmancy when she heard the voice of her least favorite person. She turned to look at the pale Slytherin boy that had waved her down.

"Malfoy. What do you want? I need to get to class." Draco grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to the side of the hall.

"Muffliato. Alright Granger, I'll level with you. I want to listen to the full song that you played the snippet of. I can't get that bit out of my head." Hermione just laughed. 

"Well, well, Malfoy," she said with a smug smile. "Are you stooping to the level of filth? But alright, I'll get you the full song tonight on patrol. Meet me outside the library. I'll have a couple ready, just so you can see how right I am." She cast a quick finite and walked away with a confidence Draco had never seen from her. He made a mental note to never prove her right again. She looked too pleased for his taste.

......

"Here you are, Malfoy. You might want cast a muffliato if you listen to that around any of your fellow purebred pooches." Hermione had handed him an envelope with no other explanation. The only writing was a bulleted list on the front with 5 points. She walked away without another word and Draco looked at the list.

·Dying Ain't Much of a Living For the Young- Bon Jovi

·Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution- AC/DC

·While My Guitar Gently Weeps- The Beatles

·Bang a Drum- Bon Jovi

·Paint it Black- The Rolling Stones

He figured the first one on the list was the one he'd heard the night before. He saw the other song by the same person and was curious. He sat in a nearby corner, cast a muffliato, and opened the envelope. The music flooded out and he began to listen.

......

The next day Draco was walking down to the Quidditch pitch when he heard her. 

"Let her cryy, if the tears fall down like rain. Let her sing, if it eases all her pain. Let her goo, let her walk right out on me. And if the sun comes up tomorrow, let her be." He came over and sat beside her at her spot against the base of a tree.

"Do you ever stop singing, Granger?" She blushed but laughed

"Well I only sing when I'm alone. Or think I'm alone. You should count yourself lucky to repeatedly witness my singing you know. Harry and Ron don't even know I sing. As far as they're concerned, I'm a walking encyclopedia, easily identifiable through a riotous mane of unmanageable curls and my rantings of grammatical perfection." Hermione wilted a bit at her bitter statement and Draco was surprised to feel an odd twinge.

"Don't be so down on yourself. You are a badass witch and if those two can't see it,then that just shows why they weren't considered for Ravenclaw. Now perk up Granger. I can't have my music full of depressing ballads." He watched her perk up a bit when he mentioned music. After a moment, a satisfied smirk appeared on her lips and Draco had to struggle to ignore how distracting those lips were

"The usual order?"

"I'll trust you to decide for me. You know better." Draco got up and began to trot the rest of the way to the pitch.

......

And so it continued for over a month. They would have chance meetings and she would give him music. He would catch her singing, and she never caught him giving her sidelong glances. Hermione discovered that Draco loved to sing, and that he was rather good. So she started to give him duets, and they would sing together, her trilling soprano complemented by his rumbling baritone. Eventually, she introduced him to Elvis, mostly just giving him those on days she was down. 

One day, he saw that she had an Elvis song on the track list before he saw the song name, and braced himself for a mostly somber soundtrack. He played the music and was surprised to hear a happier tune. He was even more surprised when he heard that familiar voice singing with it.

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help,  
falling in love with you.

Draco wheeled around to see Hermione Granger, enemy turned hesitant friend turned crush, slowly walking toward him. As always, the music emboldened her usual meek personality, and she looked him straight in the eyes and sang along, declaring her feelings to him.

Shall I stay?  
Would it be  
A sin?  
But I can't help,   
falling in love with you.

Draco closed the envelope, shutting off the music, and began to sing a familiar song to her, one of his favourites. In fact, he was particularly fond of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' music in general..

Ah  
I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her.  
Crimson and clover  
I  
When she comes walking over  
I've been waiting to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over

They'd been walking forward and by now had reached each other. They looked at each other for a moment but neither moved. then, simultaneously, they closed the gap with a tender kiss. Hermione cast her charm to play music wordlessly, and they swayed along with it.

Oh, oh, oh, it's magic.  
You know.  
Never believe it's not so.

......


End file.
